


Fear and inattention

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (i mean not open if you've watch last episode but who cares), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Missing Scene, Publing wery oooooooold work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya





	1. Юри

Юри боится.  
  
На самом деле ему страшно с тех пор, как он заметил, какой кристально чистый цвет у неба. Спустя неделю после своих неудачных соревнований Кацуки просто останавливается посреди проезжей части, бездумно смотря вверх. Его тут же начали толкать, притесняя к обочине, но фигурист так и продолжал бездумно смотреть на голубую гладь, поражаясь тому, как видна глубина и бесконечность пространства в синем по сравнению с блеклым невзрачным серым, окружавшим жизнь Кацуки Юри до этого момента.  
  
Точнее до момента, когда Юри встретил свою родственную душу. И который благополучно забыл. Потому что пропустить по рассеянности яркий взрыв фейерверков красок, сопровождающий первое прикосновение своей идеальной половинки, как любят говорить те, кому не суждено получить такой явный знак о подходящем ему человеке, по рассеянности не заметить просто невозможно. А вот полностью погрузиться в самокопание и жалость к себе, что не обращать внимание на слишком яркие вывески, цветные указатели и даже огромную красную точку на белом флаге родной страны, который вышит, кажется, на всей одежде Юри, — просто необходимое занятие после такого провала.  
  
Наверное, только он мог так облажаться с предоставленным ему шансом.  
  
Скрывать от всех такое значимое событие только сначала кажется сложным. В конце концов, если сам Юри не сразу это заметил, то с чего обращать внимание остальным. И, наверное, именно это является одной из причин, почему Кацуки почти полгода не возвращался домой. Нужно было время.  
  
Сейчас времени нет. Всего пара минут до выхода на лед. Выступление, которое станет последним. В карьере Кацуки. В роли Виктора как тренера. Который, на самом деле, не особо старался выполнять свои обязанности. Юри есть с чем сравнивать. Никифоров делает упор не на шлифовку произвольной программы до ослепительного блеска, а на то, чтобы заставить Юри поверить в себя. И выбирает для этого довольно… необычные методы.  
  
По щекам до сих пор расползается румянец каждый раз, когда Кацуки вспоминает о предложении своего Кумира (именно так, с большой буквы и с огромным количеством плакатов в комнате). Юри совершенно не помнит, как не упал в обморок прямо в купальнях, зато перед глазами навсегда отпечатался образ идеально сложенного тела Виктора, протягивающего к юноше руку в приглашающем жесте. Абсолютно голого тела, не скрытого обтягивающим цветным костюмом. В котором не было ни единого изъяна.  
  
Это было похоже на сон. Хотелось рухнуть прямо в протянутые руки, в теплые объятия и никогда не просыпаться.  
  
Но проснуться пришлось. Начались тренировки и соревнования, первым из которых было неожиданное противоборство с Плисецким.  
  
Прошло так много времени, а два Юрия так и сражаются на льду. Разве не забавно?  
  
Юри лениво улыбается, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и разминается у стены. Виктор не замечает промелькнувший проблеск эмоций на окаменевшем за последний день лице. Разговор об окончании карьеры фигуриста подкосил их обоих, выкачав последние силы. Юри боится, что своими словами забрал и робкую надежду своего тренера. Слабую, но вызывающую теплую улыбку и будто освещающую все вокруг.  
  
“Подожди немного, Виктор, — думает Юри, проглатывая слезы обиды, — еще чуть-чуть”.  
  
За время, вместе пройденное до финала Гран-при, в их отношениях появилась тесная непонятная Кацуки связь. Виктор единственный знал, как приободрить фигуриста перед соревнованием и как успокоить после неудачных прыжков на тренировках. От одного его присутствия становится легче. Юри все меньше вспоминал о своих неудачах, сосредотачиваясь на будущих соревнованиях. И ни разу Виктор не отводил взгляд от фигуриста, самоотверженно выступающего на льду, пытающегося передать всем и каждому, насколько глубок его эрос.  
  
Собираясь с другими финалистами в кафе, Кацуки надеется избавиться от напряжения и наладить дружеские отношения с другими фигуристами, кроме Пхичита. Узнать о том, что он звезда вечеринки, не входило в план. Видеть фотографии — тем более. Как поиск фотографий превратился в целое шоу, никому не известно. Пхичит дружески похлопывает друга по плечу, слегка подразнивая. Юрий в открытую смеялся над смущением и стыдом, ярко отражавшимся у Кацуки в глазах. Крис находил все новые и новые фотографии, попросив у своих фанатов скинуть самые запоминающиеся кадры с прошлого года. Присоединившийся к компании Джей-Джей показывал одно смущающее видео за другим. Кажется, даже на спокойном лице Отабека мелькает улыбка. Виктор все время с едва заметным облегчением сидел рядом, успокаивающе сжимая ладонь Юри. Только вот это ничуть не помогало. Потому что Юри  _совершенно пьяный танцевал стриптиз_  и никто решил не сообщать об этой части биографии самому Кацуки.  
  
Юри нервно трясет головой. Сейчас не лучшее время вспоминать о накатывающих волнах унижения. Или наоборот, самое подходящее, думает японец, смотря на отчаявшегося, но из последних сил скрывающего это.  
  
Осознание того, что Юри в первый раз встретил Виктора после своего провала, накрывает внезапно. Вечером, тщетно пытаясь забыть разом навалившийся позор, Кацуки уже засыпает, как фотографии заново начинают мелькать перед глазами. Особенно пьяные соревнования с Юрием и  _Виктором_. Не увидеть мелькавшие искры непонятного и несформировавшегося чувства не заметить может только слепой. Или погрузившийся в свои мысли японец. Который понимает, что встретил свою родственную душу, будучи в абсолютно невменяемом состоянии. Что уговаривал Никифорова стать его тренером.  
  
Что Виктор согласился, потому что не мог отказать своей паре, благодаря которой смог  _видеть._  
  
В детстве не кажется, что видеть мир серым неправильно. В подростковые годы убиваешься от осознания того, что твой возлюбленный — совсем не твоя половинка. Те, кто видят только угрюмый монохромный мир в тридцать, смиряются с тем, что им никогда не избавиться от одиночества.  
  
Юри даже страшно представить, что чувствовал Виктор, когда Кацуки исчез. Когда так нелепо вел себя перед кумиром. Когда глупо разрушал робкие попытки флирта по своему незнанию.  
  
Скоро все должно закончиться.  
  
Пхичит откатал свою программу, и Юри ступает на лед. Привычной дрожи в коленях нет. Каждый выход на соревнованиях сопровождался паникой и едва заметным тремором в руках, который исчезал с появляющейся музыкой. Но не сейчас.  
  
Юри слушает последние наставления от Виктора, решившего вдруг начать изображать тренера. Хочется сказать ему, как когда-то давно (всего пару месяцев назад), притянув его за галстук: “Не отводи от меня взгляда”. Но Юри и так будет его чувствовать на себе на каждом движении.  
  
И как Кацуки не понял все сразу, увидев эти глаза небесного цвета?  
  
Воцаряется тишина и слышатся первые ноты.  
  
Это будет самым ярким выступлением фигуриста из Японии и последним шансом Юри показать свою истинную любовь Виктору. И если после его родственная душа все же решит оставить фигурное катание, то Юри сделал все возможное.


	2. Виктор

Виктор из последних сил пытается не показывать свои эмоции перед камерой, и уж тем более перед Юри.  
  
Как этот мальчишка умудрялся раз за разом крошить на мелкие кусочки остатки разбитого сердца Виктора?  
  
Встретить на вечеринке после Гран-при свою родственную душу, когда все вокруг поздравляют с очередной золотой медалью, — не совсем то, что ожидал Никифоров. Хотя выходка стеснительного фигуриста из Японии, не справившегося с волнением, поразила всех. Внезапное соревнование пьяных танцев Юрий воспринял как личное оскорбление, поэтому действительно старался обойти Кацуки, потерявшего последнюю стеснительность. Алкоголь также избавил юношу от страха, заставив подойти к Виктору и признаться в обожании. К Никифорову и раньше подходили фанаты с признанием в любви, но ни один из них не был фигуристом. Уж точно ни у одного в глазах не плескалось восхищение вперемешку с нежностью. И ни у одного не хватило духу пригласить Виктора на танец, потом плавно перешедший в сольный стриптиз, к которому с особым рвением присоединился подвыпивший Крис.  
  
И определенно никто из фанатов не был обладателем прекрасных затуманенных алкоголем и возбуждением темно-карих глаз, подаривших Виктору возможность  _видеть._  
  
На следующий день Никифоров почти перехватывает растерянного Юри в холле аэропорта, но мальчишка равнодушно смотрит на мужчину и разворачивается. Уходит, забирая вместе с собой вырванное сердце Виктора.  
  
Не мог же Юри Кацуки оказаться не его парой?  
  
Сейчас, стоя рядом с фигуристом, Виктор оканчательно убеждается в этом. Его подопечный пытается вести себя отстраненно, не показать, что вчерашний разговор об окончании карьеры вымотал его.  
  
Когда Юри пропал на полгода, Виктор надеялся, что он просто испугался. Это нормально — бояться серьезных отношений, особенно если вбил себе в голову, что они продиктованы только природой. Никифоров никогда не понимал, почему некоторые так избегают найти свою родственную душу. Но потеряв Кацуки, заставившего его взглянуть на мир в ярких кричащих цветах, фигурист почти готов присоединиться к ненавистникам самой идеи пар, если бы не окружающие вокруг цвета. Насыщенный черный, как мягкие шелковые волосы Юри. Темный оттенок крепкого кофе, как блестящие азартом глаза, смотрящие с любовью. Синий, как идеально сидящий и подчеркивающий стройную гибкую фигуру пиджак, оказавшийся посреди ночи на полу, а после в шкафу Виктора. Бледно-розовый, как медленно проступавший на щеках румянец. Светлый, как мягкая кожа, на которой хотелось оставить поцелуи с засосами, которые обязаны расцвести в очаровательные темные бутоны. Алый, как призывно приоткрытые губы, шепчащие что-то о предложении стать тренером.  
  
Виктор влюбился. Бесповоротно и окончательно.  
  
И Никифоров никогда не признается, что отчасти именно эта влюбленность стала причиной перерыва в фигурном катании.  
  
Увидев ставшее вирусным видео со своей произвольной программы в исполнении японца, Виктор ошибочно принял его за признание в любви. Не раздумывая, примчаться в Хасецу, чтобы предложить Юри быть тренером мальчишке с огромными проблемами по части самооценки? Яков сказал бы, что это в духе Виктора. После того, как накричал бы, разумеется.  
  
Вспоминая свое поведение сейчас, Виктор удивляется, как Кацуки согласился. И не упал в обморок.  
  
Наблюдать за Юри забавно. Потратить пару часов на рассматривание своих плакатов, спешно спрятанных в коробке под кроватью, вовсе не кажется пустой тратой времени. Аккуратно вплетать флирт при общении, пытаться сблизиться — это естественно для пар, не так ли? Только вот Юри не давал ни намека на то, что он является этой парой. Осторожные расспросы родителей (исключительно как тренера, разумеется) подобны взрыву атомной бомбы.  
  
Юри не видит цвет. Он не нашел пару.  
  
Виктор надеется, что обычной любви, не подтвержденной фейерверком химических реакций в организме, будет достаточно. Кажется, что так оно и есть. Мужчине удалось заставить Юри поверить в себя и собственные силы. Удалось заполучить хрупкое доверие и искреннюю влюбленность, переросшую из подражания кумиру. Удалось убедить стремиться к победе, к лучшему результату.  
  
Оказалось, что этого недостаточно.  
  
 _После финала давай покончим с этим._  
  
Последний раз Виктор плакал в детстве, когда из-за неудачного прыжка едва не вывихнул ногу. Но после слов Юри слезы появились сами, как и ярость на глупого мальчишку. Почему нужно было так долго мучать, чтобы потом просто избавиться? Почему надо было давать надежду, если не чувствуешь того же?  
  
Юри готовится выйти на лед, а Виктор готовится увидеть его выступление в последний раз. Если уж это конец, то пускай он будет ярким. Как и все, к чему прикасается Виктор. Как и все, что окружает его после встречи с стеснительным фигуристом из Японии, оказавшимся его парой, но которому он совершенно не подходит.  
  
Писать трагичную историю нужно яркими красками, не так ли?


End file.
